Dharkon vs The Wither Storm
Dharkon (Cue Lifelight) Mario-Kun: How Would You Feel After You and Your Previously Laser'd Friends Saw a Second Death God? Crazy Dave: This is How Kirby Felt When He Saw Dharkon. The God of Dark in The Smash-Verse. Mario-Kun: Yeah... What The Crag Nintendo? Crazy Dave: Aaaannyyywaaayyy Dharkon is Galeem's Counterpart and Arch Nemisis? Maybe? I Think? Mario-Kun: It Has Those Big Tentacles For More Then Just Show. And No I Do Not Mean Hen-''' Crazy Dave: Calm Down. And It Uses Them For Murdering People/Light Balls. 'Mario-Kun: Look at All the Shit It Can do With Them! Stabbing, Electrifying Them, Use it Like a fUCKING MACHINE GUN?! WHAT?! ' ('''Mario-Kun Coughs and Calms Down) Mario-Kun: He Can Also Do Other Stuff Such As Bombs, Manipulate Time in Line Things, Make Clones Of Things-''' Crazy Dave: Note How The Clones Can Be Of Fighters that Aren't Currently Fighting Him. Also He has Portals Only He Can Use, However It's Unknown if His Eye Can Pass Through It. '''Mario-Kun: D-Did it just Use a Spirit Bomb? Crazy Dave: Yes But Without Any Morality Setbacks. It's One of The Most Dangerous Things in Dharkon's Kit. Mario-Kun: Morality? BO-RING! Crazy Dave: Mm-Hm... Yyyeeeaaahhhh, Sure. Anyway, I Get The Feeling We've Forgotten Somethings... Mario-Kun: Like The Hands? Or The Hammer? Or-''' Crazy Dave: Calm Down Kun, We'll Go Through it All. '''Mario-Kun: Starting With... Stop. ''Hammer Time!'' Crazy Dave: While It Doesn't Use it Much -In Fact Only Once That We've Seen- It's Very Strong. It Was Able To Squish Galeem With It's Force. Mario-Kun: With It's Crazy Hands, It Was Able To Go Orb-To-Orb With Galeem and It's Master Hands. ... I'm Sad They Didn't Bitch Slap Each Other. Crazy Dave: We Should Note It's Intelligence. It Has Shown To Be VERY Smart. With The Way it Schemes, Stays Back Until the End, and Waited Until Galeem Was Weakest To Strike. Mario-Kun: Wow... That is... Scary. Crazy Dave: Lastly: It's Strongest Attack. In The Ending Where Only Galeem is Defeated, Dharkon covers The Planet, Likely The Universe, In Darkness. Mario-Kun: Thanks, I Hate it. Mario aka Other ME Died. Lemme At It, I'll Beat it Up So Bad! Crazy Dave: Seems Like a Fitting Segway into Weaknesses. Mario-Kun: You Mean The Eye? It's Practically A Target That Only Has A Massive Bulls-Eye! ... And Tentacles... Lots and Lots of Tentacles. Crazy Dave: Overall Dharkon Has It's Name as the God of Dark For a Reason. Wither Storm (Cue Main Theme) Crazy Dave: How You Ever Felt Hatred? Anger? Mario-Kun: That's How Ivor Felt When The Order of the Stone Took Praise For Killing The Ender Dragon, When they In Fact Used a Command Block to Delete it. Crazy Dave: Ivor, Wanting To Prove The Order's Cowardice, He Created a Wither. Mario-Kun: But Not a Normal Wither... This One, Uh, Grew. Crazy Dave: And Grow it Did! It Started Sucking up Animals, Mobs and Humans at A Convention Conveniently Timed For Everyone in Beacontown to Meet Gabriel... Very Convenient Huh? Mario-Kun: Yeah... Very Convenient. Anyway, We Should Explain How it Sucked Things up. It Did So With a Tractor Beam. We've Seen it Lift Blocks From The Ground. I Think. That Cold've Been The Fire. Did I Mention it Had Fireballs? No? Well It Does. And They Are Dangerous. This is Awkward. Crazy Dave: I Can't Imagine Why It Would Be Awkward. Anyway I Think Some People Would Compare it to a Normal Wither. Mario-Kun: NO. STOP. MISSION ABORT! Joking Aside, The Wither Storm Is Way Stronger Then the Normal Wither! It Wrecked Multiple Cities With Minor Difficulty With Those Damn Fireballs! And Tentacles. NO I DO NOT MEAN HEN- ''' Crazy Dave: It's Very Persistant. When It Comes, It Won't Stop. No Literally It Won't Stop. It Follows The Amulet. If You Have it... Throw it off a Cliff I Guess? '''Mario-Kun: Can I Play Fetch With It?! Crazy Dave: I Guess....? Mario-Kun: Anyone Else Remember Those Little Ones? ... I Still Want a Pet Wither Storm. Crazy Dave: I-I Why???? Um Back on Topic, Those Mini Withers Are Far Weaker hen The Actual Storm, However They Are Far From Weak. Mario-Kun: They're Still Better Then The Wither! God It's a Punching Bag Today... Sorry Buddy. Crazy Dave: They Are Basially Mini Wither Storms. Mario-Kun: Hey Like My Pet? Crazy Dave: I... W-WHERE DID YOU GET A MINI WITHER STORM?! Mario-Kun: I Named it Jimmy! :3 Crazy Dave: Anyways, We Should Note The Wither Storm Can Likely Warp Reality With The Command Block in it. (Mario-Kun Puts Jimmy in a Bird Cage) Mario-Kun: It Also Can Regen Very Well! As Long as The Target Command Block Isn't Hit. Crazy Dave: Seems Like a Good Segway into Weaknessess. (Mario-Kun gives Jimmy Earmuffs) Mario-Kun: Jimmy, You Don't Wanna Hear This Part. Crazy Dave: Specifically The Command Block. It's Tough, But It's The Wither Storm's Heart. Mario-Kun: Another Target With Only a Bulls-Eye. And Tentacles. Lots of Them. Also It's a Moron. Well It Can't Think But Still. Crazy Dave: Overall, The Wither Storm is A Chaotic Beast That Kills all in It's Way. Interlude Pre Fight (This Battle Takes Place After The Bad Ending Where Dharkon Takes Over The Universe) As Galeem Was Impaled By Sharp Spikes And Took It's Last Breath, Dharkon Released The Energy of Chaos, Hatred, Darkness. '''But In That Darkness, A Broken Collection of Blocks, Regained Life, Regained a Will To Live. '''This Was The Wither Storm. As It Was Reborn, It Felt Alive. It Saw a Tentacled Beast, It Wanted To Kill It. To Feel Alive Once Again. As It Rose Up To fight it, Dharkon Sees it and Flies Up, Into The Cosmos. The Storm Follows it. As The Reach The Stars, They Reach The Ultimatium. One Prospers in Chaos, The Other Falls To It. FIGHT! (Cue In the Final GaMetal Remix) Dharkon Starts With It's Laser Machine Gun Attack BUDUBUDUBUDUBUDU The Wither Storm Only Replies By Using The Tractor Beam, Causing it to Grow. The Wither Storm And Dharkon Lock Tentacles, After This The Wither Storm Shoots Dharkon in it's Eye With a Fireball, Causing Dharkon To Attempt to Recoil, But Can't as It's Still Locked In Combat With It's Tentacles. Dharkon Frees It's Tentacles and Sends Them Through a Portal, After Seeing This The Wither Storm Rushes in for a Blow But The Tentacles Cut Through it! RIP! The Wither Storm I Cut In Half By The Force! However, Instead of Pain, It Starts Sucking up Pieces of Land On a Nearby Planet, Regrowing Itself. Multiple Crazy Hands and Mini Storms Enter The Scene, Fighting Each Other. The Wither Storm Sends Fireballs, So Many Of Them It Blots Out The Stars. Making The Space Look Hopeless. Like the Stars Want To Escape, But Are Forced Unto a Hellish State of Staying Still Until It All Ends For Them. Dharkon Stabs Through a few Fireballs, But Most Hit The god of Dark. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The God Of Dark Looks Weak. Just as Another Fireball Were To Collide, Lasers Cut Through them, Turning Them to Dust. The Crazy Hands Were Using Lasers To Stop the Fireballs! (Cue MEGALOVANIA) Tentacles Collided With Hands, As Did Mini Storms In such A Fast Pace, It Was Unnotable To The Common Eye. BOOM! Explosions Kept On As if A War Was Being Fought. Dharkon Summoned a Hammer With It's Tentacles, Reflecting A Mass of Fireballs at The Eye of The Storm. The Wiher Storm Lost The Side Heads And A Lot of The Rest of it, What Was Surely a Fatal Injury. (Stop Music) Dharkon Attempts To Leave The Scene, However Hears a Loud- CRASH! The Eye Turns Around To See The Storm in Perfect Condition. As Were The Mini Storms. How? ''Thought Dharkon, ''How Did it Come Back? The Storm Was Next To a Planet, Sucking Up Ground From The Planet, Becoming Larger, Stronger. Dharkon Suddenly Lashes Out, Stabbing It As Fast as Possible. (Cue Disbelief NITRO Remix) The Storm Deflected As Many As Possible, But Was Hit With blow After Blow. Dealing So Much Damage To It's "Shell". All that's Left is The Command Block Dharkon Stares at The Block, Intrigued. This Was a Mistake. The Storm Rebuilds Itself Before The God of Dark Could Respond. The Storm Stabs Dharkon In the Eye, Again and Again... The God of Dark Momentarily Lost Vision. The Mini Storms Destroyed Many Crazy Hands, After All, What Could They Do Without a Leader? Dharkon Regains Sight To See The Storm Attempting To Absorb it, The God of Dark Stabs It's Purple Eye To Escape. This Barely Affects The Storm, Barely Allowing Dharkon to Escape. They Collide Once Again, But This Time Dharkon Electrifies It's Tentacles, Hurting The Storm. The Electrified Tentacles Cause The Stars To Look Like Fireworks... But Not As A Happy Moment, As One That Would Once Again Drive Away Those Who Would Attempt To Kill The Dark God or The Storm. Dharkon Gets An Idea. The Wither Storm Feels Itself Slowed Down, This was Because it Was Trapped In A Rift in Time. Next Dharkon Smashed It Over, And Over. SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Lastly, The Chaotic God Impaled It From Every Possible Way, Destroying the Outside. Dharkon Grabs The Command Block Before it Regrows, And Hides it in A Cave, Specifically In a Spot Where it Won't Ever Be Able To Regrow. In a Small Corner That Would Make it Impossible To Regrow Anywhere Without it Getting Stuck in The Wall. KO! Conclusion Mario-Kun: That Was Awesome! Play it Again! Just Not For Jimmy, He Might Not Like That. Crazy Dave: So Why Did Dharkon Win? Well It Was Pretty Clear From The Start. Dharkon Took Every Stat. Mario-Kun: Except Durability. The Wither Storm's Command Block Was Very Durable. Crazy Dave: So How Did Dharkon Get By it? Well... It Would Have To Use BFR (BattleField Removal). Mario-Kun: But How Would Dharkon figure Out How To do it? It's Not a Genius. Oh. Crazy Dave: While It Definitly Would Take Many Hours At Least,Likely Years. Dharkon Would Eventually Figure Out It Couldn't Destroy The Command Block. Mario-Kun: Looks Like The Wither Storm Was Locked Into a Loss. Crazy Dave: The Winner is Dharkon. Trivia *This was inspired by Animation Battles' Episode of This Same Fight. Next Time Mario VS Luigi Polls Old Polls= Who are you Rooting For? Dharkon The Wither Storm Who are you Betting on? Dharkon The Wither Storm |-| New Polls= Did you Like This Fight? Yes No Kind of Did you Agree With The Outcome? Yes No Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles